Snakebite
by geeklover89
Summary: Pandora has been destroyed and the black organization has been disbanded. But there are a few that escaped and they are looking for revenge. When a misunderstanding puts a certain detective in danger a certain thief will do anything to bring him back.
1. Finding a weakness

_Click click_

Snake clicked the mouse again and another picture came onto the screen. A beautiful diamond glittered from the light of the camera's flash, its light dancing in the screen image. Snake growled at the headline of the news article attached to the picture.

_**Emperor Diamond Destroyed!**_

_The Emperor Diamond, long thought to poses the power to turn anyone who touches it immortal, has met with a terrible fate today. After nearly fifty years without so much as a mention of the whereabouts of the elusive gem, it suddenly reappeared three days ago in the Hokkaido National Art Museum, though how it got there is still a mystery. Shocked at their good fortune, members of the museum staff, without the consent of local official who were doing an investigation into the diamond's sudden appearance, decided to hold a party with the Emperor Diamond as the main attraction. Plans for the party were put on hold however when yesterday a note announcing the theft of the diamond arrived from the notorious phantom thief Kaitou Kid. After much debate the police decided to let the party continue on schedule._

_The heist took place at 12:00AM of May 3__rd__ (today). This reporter was there and at first it progressed as any Kid heist. Just as the gem was being revealed the curator noticed a note attached to front of the gem from Kid proclaiming that he already had the precious gem and that, by the time anybody read this, he was already miles away. This, of course, caused a bit of an uproar (mostly from the head of the Kaitou Kid task force, Ginzo Nakamori) as the officers put in charge of protecting the diamond demanded to see the note and that an expert be called at once to check the authenticity on the gem currently in the museum's possession._

_Suddenly, from somewhere behind me, came the sounds of gunfire. Many of the guests fled out of the exits, but this reporter ran toward the sound of the gun shots to try and figure out what was going on. Rounding the corner and dashing into the Empyreal Room of the museum I was met with a disturbing sight. In the room were only two people; famous high school detective Kudo Shinichi and family friend of Nakamori, Kuroba Kaito. This by itself would not have been disturbing if not for Kuroba-kun lying on the floor clutching his chest. Kuroba-kun's head was lying in Kudo-kun's lap as the detective was trying to examine the former's wound. Beside both boys were the destroyed pieces of the Emperor Diamond._

_According to the testimony from both boys they had anticipated Kid's escape path and had gone to the Empyreal Room to head him off when they had run into a robber taking advantage of the heist. Seeing both boys the robber became spooked and fired a shot that hit Kuroba-kun in the chest, after which he fled. Kudo-kun, thinking of putting pressure on the wound right away, had gather his fallen companion in his lap and had been prepared to put pressure on the wound to stop any bleeding when the shards of the now shattered emerald fell out of Kuroba-kun's shirt. Apparently Kaitou Kid had slipped the gem into Kuroba-kun's breast pocket earlier that day to make police think that he had already left the scene so they would go on a wild goose chase so that he could retrieve it later under the pretense of accidentally bumping into the high schooler. If the thief hadn't used Kuroba-kun as a vassal for his heist, then this reporter would not be writing about the destruction of the gem only, but of murder as well._

_So comes the demise of one of Japan's oldest and mysterious treasures. As we speak, the police, in conjecture with the Japanese government, are searching for the, as of yet, unidentified shooter that not only accosted two high school students, but is responsible for the destruction of such a significant piece of Japanese history._

Snake growled again as he reached the end of the article. God damn that god forsaken Kid! If it hadn't been for that bastard thief then he would have gotten rid of both those kids and gone after the gem instead of blowing it to smithereens. Shaking his head in disgust he moved onto the next page.

_Click click_

Because of that Kid his only hope of rebuilding the organization was now just useless shards of glass.

_Click click_

If only he could get rid of that blasted menace once and for all. If he could just find a way to finally break the neck of that irritating dove that seemed to constantly slip through his fingers.

_Click click_

Not that Snake hadn't tried many times before. Ever since the thief had betrayed then and set about trying to destroy Pandora, Snake had been put in charge of not only finding the gem, but killing Kid as well. At first there were many failed attempts to kill the thief as he always seemed one step ahead of the organization. Then came the day, eight years ago, when Snake had finally clipped the white bird's wings. Snake had immediately been promoted within the ranks of the organization and was made head of the Pandora expedition.

_CLICK CLICK_

Now Kid was back again, and he brought help. Little by little he and that high school brat Kudo Shinichi, who Gin had failed to kill, began digging their claws into the organization as ripping it apart from the inside. Before any of the organization members knew what was happening the entire ring had been brought down around them.

_Click click_

Snake growled again. If he had his way he would not only kill Kid, but Kudo as well. However, since the fall of the organization the security around the detective had increased considerably to protect him and others from any loose organization members that hadn't been arrested. Snake didn't want to risk getting caught just to finish off a detective who, if hurt, would probably have the entire state on Japan on his back. No. For now he would just go after the thief. No one would think twice about a missing criminal.

_Click_

Snake, who had been going through all the information he had gather on Kid up till this point, stopped when he noticed the television in the background, which was on, playing footage from the latest Kid heist. Snake blinked at the screen. Why was Kid still around? Surely he would have disappeared after Pandora was destroyed. So why was he there on screen holding a pair of black pearl earrings? Snake reached over and turned up the volume.

Kid was currently dancing around Nakamori's head, dangling the earrings in front of the inspector's face and laughing happily. Snake had to force himself not to grind his teeth. Suddenly a hand reached out and snatched one of Kids prizes away. The thief turned around to see Kudo's deadpanned face looking at him as though he were a bad child who needed to have his toys taken away, Kid's smile grew larger.

They began to talk to each other and though Snake couldn't hear what they were saying to each other (the footage was obviously taken on a camera phone as the picture quality was poor as well) he could tell by their facial expressions that the detective was obviously scolding the thief while holding the earring out of the latter's reach and the thief in turn was chuckling and trying to retrieve his lost prize. Suddenly Kid stopped reaching for the earring and put his hands behind his back. His grin turned malicious as he began talking with the detective again with a face that could only be described as one who is trying to feign innocence.

Kudo's eyes grew weary of the thief. Out of nowhere Kid suddenly leaned forward and placed a kiss on the detective's cheek. The detective, and many others, was stunned into inaction just long enough for Kid to grab his trophy and disappear into a cloud of smoke.

Whatever happened next, Snake paid no attention to. A smirk was beginning to form on his lips. Perhaps he could get his wish after all. He just needed to make a few calls. Grabbing the telephone Snake quickly dialed a number he had used many times before.

" 'ello?" a gruff, sleep filled voice answered

"It's me."

"Snake? What the hell man do you have any idea what time it is?" the man on the other end snapped angrily

"I've got a job for you."

The man on the other end was quiet for a while, but when he spoke again it was with a more a awake and excited tone, "What do you need."

Snake smiled menacingly, "What do you know about Kudo Shinichi?"


	2. To catch a thief

"I think they're gone now Shinichi." Ran whispered from their hiding place in the ally.

Shinichi didn't answer her right away. Hattori was currently rubbing his friends back as the detective continued to stand, doubled over, wheezing for breath.

_Stupid Kid!_ He thought angrily _why did he have to go and do a thing like that? I mean I know _why_ he did it, but did he have to do it _that _way? Now, thanks to him it's like I'm being chased by the black organization again._

Almost as if he had shouted it out of the alley there came a loud scream and all at once Ran and Hattori had grabbed each of his arms and they were sprinting down the alley away from reporters and half crazed Kaitou Kid fans (the former wanting to hear the juicy scandal between the detective and the thief, and the latter just wanting his blood).

After about ten more minutes of running the trio finally stopped again. This time, making sure they were as far away from Shinichi's house as it was possible to be while still being sheltered in the alleyway. All three panted heavily and leaned up against the wall and stayed like that for a few minutes before anyone attempted conversation.

"Oi Onee-san?" Hattori directed Ran in panting gasps, "I think your friend has gone a little over board don't you?"

Shinichi shot a look at his childhood friend who had suddenly gone a deep red. He had to agree with Hattori on this one. Upon seeing the video footage of Kid planting a kiss on Shinichi's face Ran's best friend, Suzuki Sonoko, had all but cornered him and tried to drag the truth out of the detective. When Shinichi had told her he didn't know why Kid did that (he had his own reasons for lying) she had sworn to make him tell her if it was the last thing she did. Ran and Hattori (who was in town cause he needed a break from his overbearing father) had shrugged the news off and had fully accepted, after much interrogation, Shinichi's claim that he had no idea why the thief had done what he had done. Thinking that Sonoko's words were just an empty threat, all three of them decided to make their way to Shinichi's house.

Their minds were quickly changed however as they rounded the corner on the detective's street and were immediately ambushed and chased all over the city, Sonoko leading the way.

Ran didn't answer Hattori's question. Instead she stood up in that stiff way girls do when they are offended, or if they were determined not to believe something that was right in front of his face. "I think we finally lost them." She clipped as she pushed herself off the wall and began walking away, "Hattori-kun and I will draw them to my place. Since Sonoko thinks that wherever I am, you are, I think it will distract them long enough for you to get home." Hattori and Shinichi shot glances at each other. Hattori simple shrugged at the detective of the west and followed the silently fuming girl.

Shinichi sweat dropped and sent up a silent prayer that Ran would not kill his best friend before making his way toward home. As he walked his mind drifted back to Kaitou Kid. His fingers brushed the spot were lips had met flesh and he blushed. He wasn't angry at what the thief had done, he himself had experimented growing up, but he wished the thief had not decided to do it in public. Shinichi sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. Really, Kid should have known better, what if the remaining members of the organization had seen the footage and thought that they could get to either of them by using the other. Even with the protection detail around him, Shinichi knew that if they wanted to they could get to him.

He was still thinking about it when he arrived in front of the gate to his house. A quick look up and down the street told him that it was deserted and he slipped inside. Megure had told him earlier that day that the officers assigned to watch him had decided to do it in secret so that it wouldn't draw unwanted attention so the sight of no one didn't really bother Shinichi as much as it probably should have. Opening his front door, Shinichi toed off his shoes and made his way into the living room to catch up on some reading he had to do for school. A glance at the clock told him it was well past midnight by now so he would really only have time to skim over the nine chapters he needed to study for.

He laughed humorlessly to himself. This was going to be a long night.

Making up to mind, Shinichi decided to head to the kitchen to make some coffee when something caught his eyes and he stopped. Turning toward the library door he noticed it ajar.

_Was that open before?_

Walking up to the door he examined it closely. It didn't look like it had been forced, and there were no signs of tampering, but…. Shinichi furrowed his brow, he was positive he had locked the door before he had left for the heist. Turning around slowly, the detective let his eyes scan over everything that might be different or out of place from that morning. Only one thing caught his eye and that was a piece of paper sitting in the middle of his desk. Shinichi made his way over to it as quickly as he dared while keeping himself on high alert for any movements.

What he saw made his blood turn cold.

There in the center of the desk was a single picture, actually it was a still frame of Kid kissing him, with a line of red marker circling his face and pointing to the side of the paper. Shinichi tentatively picked up the picture and turned it over. On the back were only three words.

_I see you_

Fear spiked through the detective as he threw the offending document down and shot off toward the door. He hadn't made it more than ten paces when out of nowhere five burly men swarmed around him cutting off his exit.

"Hello Kudo Shinichi," One of the men, a tall, angular faced, decidedly bad looking guy addressed him, "it is so nice to finally meet you."

Shinichi took a calming breath before responding, "It seems I am at a disadvantage, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

The man grinned what could only be described as a predatory grin, Shinichi shivered, "Just call me Snake." Snake took a step forward, "You and I have a mutual friend Kudo-kun, but I seemed to have lost touch with him and I need your help." Snake stepped forward again and this time the other four closed in as well.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and subtly shot a glance at every man there making sure he committed their faces to memory before he braced himself for the attack. Sometimes he hated being right all the time.


	3. Signs of life

Kaito had expected to see Shinichi that night, though he wasn't planning being seen. In fact he was pretty sure that if he did happen to run into the detective alone, soccer balls wouldn't be the only thing his rival would be kicking that night. That didn't stop him from hoping though.

He was currently at the opening party for the Suzuki Imperial Hotel and, in an ironic twist of fate he was playing Kaitou Kid as entertainment for the guests on behalf of the director. Well that wasn't entirely true. He _may_ have know that the director's daughter was a friend of Shinichi, and he _may_ have shown her some of his magic skill in order to get in invite to the party, and he _may_ have planted the idea that he should be dressed as kid. But other than that, the fact that he was here was a complete coincidence.

His eyes scanned the crowd for the most recent object of his attention, but as he exhausted guest after guest a slight disappointed sensation settled in his stomach. So the detective hadn't come after all. Kaito let out a huff, suddenly the lights went dim and he slipped through the crowd to the middle of the room to wait for the spotlight. As the lights came on a sense of warmth and belonging filled him so deeply that for a moment he forgot about the wayward detective and just preformed.

Oooos and ahhhhs echoed through his captivated audience as he made belonging appear and disappear and, at one point teleporting a woman to the other side of the room. Laughter erupted from several mouths as he turned Director Suzuki into a perfect imitation of inspector Megure, at the request of Sonoko of course, and gasps of surprise and whistles sounded as he turned himself into a girl. All in all, the party went off without a hitch, that is until the end of Katio's act.

He had turned himself back to Kaitou Kid and was just bowing to his audience when a young girl of about five or six ran up to him and pulled on his pant leg.

"Kid-san?"

Kaito looked down at her and smiled, "Do you have any requests little girl?"

The little girl shook her head and held up a letter addressed to Kaitou Kid, "Not me," she said happily, "a nice guy told me to give this to you as a request. He said that it was very important that it get to you right away." Kaito's brow furrowed for an instant before his poker face replaced it; he didn't want to scare the girl by looking worried. Taking the letter from her he smiled and gave her the lollipop he had made appear in his hand. She squealed with delight and ran off happily.

Kaito waited until after she had run off to open the letter and what he saw made his heart stop. Inside the envelope was a photograph. On that photograph was the bound and gaged body of the currently missing detective.

Shinichi was almost completely cocooned in duct tape. It was wrapped in a diagonal pattern starting at the detective's hips and working its way down his legs to his ankles and then returning to his waist. The tape was then wrapped around the detective's torso forcing his arms behind his back and finally, Kaito could feel his teeth grinding painfully, someone had wrapped several layers of the silver tape around the detective's mouth.

His cloths were rumpled as though someone had man handled the detective. Kaito felt the blood drain out of his face as he brought the picture closer to his face and noticed with horror a massive black eye and dried blood on his cheek from a knife wound. On the back of the picture a note that said:

_Now we are even, I hope you said goodbye. _

_Snake._

By now his hand was shaking with suppressed rage, but he kept his poker face. If the person who handed this card to the little girl had known that he was the real Kaitou Kid then he would be dead right now. Which meant that whoever it was watching him didn't know if he was the authentic Kid or not, and so was he waiting to see the thief's reaction. If the magician performing before them was the real Kaitou then one would expect him to keep his cool and make a quick escape, but if this was just an imposter in a Kid costume then he would most likely call for security and show obvious signs of concern. Unless they were expecting it to happen the other way around. Snake wasn't stupid after all so he probably figured that Kaitou, upon seeing the picture, would try and pull on the guise of a fraud by calling attention to the photo and using the crowd's uproar as a means of escape.

"Kid-sama, is everything alright?" Sonoko's voice brought him out of his thoughts. If his logic was correct there was only one thing to be done.

"It seems as though someone is playing a joke on me." putting on his best Kaitou grin he sidled over to were the blonde teen was standing and handed her the picture, "As you can see, the card is blank so I suppose the trick I was asked to do was to have me stand there in silence, don't you agree?" He met eyes with the girl and she nodded her understanding before slipping the photo into her pocket book.

"Well," Director Suzuki stepped in, "I think that is all the time Kid-san has today. I'd like to thank him for taking the time out of his busy schedule to come and perform for us." At this a few people giggled, "I'd also like to thank you all for coming tonight and showing your support, take care and have a great night."

Everyone clapped at the end of the director's speech before turning to leave. Kaito, whose eyes had been scanning the crowd for anyone who stood out, saw a glimpse of black just for a second before it disappeared into the veritable sea of people leaving the hotel. Kaito growled to himself.

He didn't know why Snake had taken Shinichi. What did he mean 'Now were even'? Could it have something to do with the now destroyed Pandora? Even if it did, Shinichi had never even been in contact with that particular branch of the organization. Kaito's eyes suddenly widened in horror. Shinichi may not have been part of that branch of the organization, but he was. His mind flashed back to his last heist and the feel of warm flesh on his lips.

If that picture were anything to go by then Snake had seen the footage of that heist, had seen that kiss.

Now he had taken what was most precious to Kid as a means of luring the thief into a trap.

Kaito mentally slapped himself. How could he have been so stupid? Because of his actions he had put the detective's life in the hands of a mad man who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

_Hold on Shinichi_ he thought angrily as he slipped into the crowd _I'll get you back if it is the last thing I do_


	4. Not so weak

Shinichi waited until he heard the door of the room close before opening his eyes, wincing slightly as he forced his bruised left one. Quickly scanning the room to make sure he was alone he turned his attention back to what he was doing before Snake had come in for his little photo shoot. Luckily, due to the position his arms were taped in, he could just barely reach his back pocket. Arching his back as much as he could through his bonds Shinichi dipped his fingers between the rough fabric and started poking about.

For a few tense seconds his fingertips moved around his pocket feeling nothing but his jeans. Swallowing his frustration Shinichi forced his body to contort painfully allowing his hand further into his pants. So focused he was on trying to reach into his pocket that he didn't know he was touching the thing he was looking for until it stabbed him. For the first time….well….ever, he was glad for the gag on his mouth as he let out a yelp of pain.

Regaining his composure Shinichi quickly grabbed the detective boy's pin, twisted his wrist as far back as he could and slowly but surely began scrapping away at the duct tape. Almost painfully slowly the pin scrapped the fabric of the tape off

To say it was a long process would have been a major understatement, although it did get a little easier when he had snapped the first layer of tape therefore allowing slightly freer movement.

Several hours went by and the sun was just starting to set outside the grimy window before Shinichi finally got free. Ripping the last of the tape off his legs left only the offending silver material around his mouth. This was the part the detective had been dreading the most. Slowly lifting his hand to his face he let his fingertips brush along the material to see if he could get lucky and find the end of the tape and just pull it off that way. Of course anyone who has ever accidently lost the end of a roll of any kind of tape on itself knew that it was nearly impossible to find and, if you did happen to find it then it, was nearly impossible to get off of itself. The only exception being if your fingernails had any kind of length to them.

So it came as no great shock to the high schooler when he couldn't get the end of the duct tape separated from itself thereby forcing him to use his badge again and hope he didn't add another cut his face. Of course he also knew that if he wanted to get the tape completely off he would have to cut all the way down to his skin and rip the rest off by hand so the chance of cutting himself or at least ripping some skin off was a very high probability.

His eyes flickered to the darkening window.

Due to his calculation he had already been held prisoner for close to twenty-four hours and if that picture taking thing was anything to go by then he would soon be used as a ransom or blackmail against Kid. And knowing that protective idiot he would be at Snake's front door before the police could even blink their eyes. He needed to get out of here before that happened.

A slight twinge of pain bit his cheek as the pin scraped his skin.

_Well at least I didn't make myself bleed_ he sighed internally and braced himself as he hooked his fingers along the edge of the tape and pulled.

Kaito was pissed.

He was currently disguised as a policeman and had snuck into a meeting that was being held regarding Shinichi and the picture that the thief had given Sonoko.

"How do we know this is even real!" snapped an irate Nakamori to inspector Megure, "This could be a trick placed by Kid himself to focus the police's attention away from him." Megure placed a thoughtful hand to his chin.

"I don't know Nakamori-san, from what you've told me it doesn't seem like Kid's MO. Besides if he did kidnap Kudo-kun then why would he send a picture of his victim to himself and then hand it over to a person who is a friend of Kudo-kun's?"

"He is probably flaunting the fact that he can take someone as famous as that Kudo kid without anyone noticing." A look of disgust crossed his face, "Or he could have taken Kudo for another purpose."

Megure shot him a look, "And just what are you suggesting?"

"It's no secret that those two are rivals, but he let his guard down yesterday when he kissed him." Kaito stiffened at the thought of what the inspector would say next, "Perhaps he decided to finally act of some sick twisted fantasy and Kudo-kun was just his unlucky target."

Megure was speechless.

Kaito ground his teeth at the accusation. How dare Nakamori. How dare he treat the famous Kaitou Kid like some common criminal with no remorse or respect for human life. Did the detective, after all his years of chasing Kid, not know that the thief had rules and that he would never in a million years willingly hurt another human being even if it was to save his own life? This rule was doubly enforced when it came to Shinichi. And he certainly would never, _ever_ force himself upon someone like that no matter what sex they were.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get any help from the police, Kaito quickly slipped out of the room. If he was going to find his favorite critic then he needed to do it fast and trying to convince the police that he wasn't responsible would be like trying to train a cat not to scratch. It wasn't going to happen. Especially if Nakamori was going to be throwing asinine accusations like that around. Luckily he was the greatest –if he did say so himself- thief that ever lived and he didn't get that way by running away from a challenge.

He had seen enough of the picture to get a good idea of the kind of place Shinichi was being held (you know dark, dank, and abandoned, the strangely preferred place for these kinds of people) and already had a plan forming in his mind as to how to get him out alive, but he would need a little more. Slipping past a few more police officers and ducking around a corner Kaito waited until they were out of sight before walking over to each desk and carefully inserting bugs into each of the officer's phones.

Allowing a slight smirk to ghost over his lips Kaito left to begin his own preparations safe in the knowledge that even if the police somehow managed to locate Shinichi before he did, he would still be the first to know.


	5. True intentions

"Do you really think he will show up?"

Snake snorted, "You saw the way he acted with that two bit detective, if he cares at all for the boy's life then he'll come."

"I hope your right Snake."

"Don't worry so much; being sentimental is one of that brat's biggest weaknesses and it will only grow stronger if his precious boyfriend is in danger. Just remember the plan and we'll be fine"

Snake's companion made a noise in his throat, "It's such a shame though," he shot his eyes in the direction of the room Shinichi was being held in, "to waste such a juicy piece of meat."

Snake grunted and shrugged his shoulders, "Once we're finished with that no good thief you can do whatever you want with the boy Ling, but whatever you do try not to make him scream to loudly, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

Ling's smile was akin to a tiger being released in a field of injured antelope.

Shinichi shivered as he watched them from his hiding place absentmindedly rubbing the raw spots on his cheek from the tape. Not being able to get out of his make shift prison through the door he had searched around until noticed that a chuck of the ceiling had fallen onto the floor, so had taken a leaf out of Kid's book, hoisted himself up and climbed out through the rafters. Now he was watching Snake and his partner plot to not only kill Kaitou Kid, but to possible torture him as well, and possibly more if that look was anything to go by.

"Don't worry about it." Ling hummed, "I know how to make sure they stay quiet." He licked his lips in anticipation, "What do you plan on doing with Kid?"

"Kill him of course." Snake looked at Ling as though this was the most obvious thing in the world

Ling tutted, "Booooring."

"What do you expect me to invite him over for a picnic?"

Ling shook his head at Snake before standing up and walking over to his partner. Pulling a knife out of his back pocket and placing it on the table at Snake's feet he leaned forward till his lips were right next to the larger man's ear and whispered, "You have no imagination."

He left a slightly miffed looking Snake behind to put the pieces together.

Judging by the smile creeping over his lips and the shiver it sent down the detective's back Shinichi was pretty sure he was starting to get it.

Shinichi swallowed thickly and very carefully began to maneuver his way through the rafters. He knew he had to do something soon because according to their conversation the picture had already been delivered to Kaito and he was already on his way, or at least was a lot farther along the police. But if Snake had gone through all this to kidnap a famous detective just to lure a phantom thief here knowing his reputation for getting out of unfavorable situations then said detective was almost positive the organization member had a plan that he was sure wouldn't fail. Slowly but surely (as gracefully as Kid if he did say so himself) Shinichi made it to the other side of the room and climbed down into what looked like an old computer lab. Of course many of the computers had stopped working long ago and now sat abandoned on the desks.

He slowly made his way toward one of the dark boxes and examined it for a minute just in case one of them could prove useful.

_That's weird_ he thought as he rearranged wires and began opening the tower _It looks like this thing is_ _still drawing pow…er_ his thought process came to an abrupt end as he opened the side panel on the tower.

Inside, the tower had been gutted except for a big black box that had been crammed into the tiny space. On the surface of the black box were two lights, one green and one red. Right now the green one was lit, but Shinichi knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. If Snake had his way then when his target arrived he would not only kill Kaito, but he would bring down this entire place as well to bury the evidence.

He swallowed thickly and took a calming breath knowing exactly what he had to do. Placing the computer down as gently as he could he took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and just as gently lifted the black box out of the computer. Carefully lowering it onto the floor he began to inspect it. It didn't look that complicated, only one or two good snips would deactivate the bomb, but if, as Shinichi thought, this wasn't the only bomb then he would have his work cut out for him. Standing up and quickly scanning the room Shinichi was able to find an old piece of steel that he could use to cut the wires.

Returning to the bomb and kneeling beside it he took the small black wire and maneuvered it away from the others before slipping it under the piece of steel and pulling. At first nothing happened, the wire was too thick and the metal too dull, but with a little bit of pulling and slicing it finally came free and the lights went dark. Shinichi let out a sigh of relief before placing the now deactivated back in the computer tower and placing the computer back in its original spot; he then slipped to the computer next to it and began the process over again stopping every once in a while to make sure he had not been found out.

14 computers later he had finally succeeded in placing the last computer back in its spot when a gun shot rang throughout the building. Blue eyes shot toward the door and he instinctively crouched back into the shadows. A second later another shot rang out this time followed by the sound of something crashing onto the floor.

Slipping out of his hiding place Shinichi silently made his way over to the door and peeped cautiously out the window. What he saw made his fist clench. Kid was slumped on the floor with a pained look on his face and a red stain blossoming on his left leg. Snake was closing in on him with his gun trained on his head and Ling was having a standoff with a group of police officers who had obviously followed Kid (or rather the ones that Kid let follow him). Nakamori and Megure were also there, the latter's eyes and gun trained on the man in front of him while the former's darted back and forth between Snake and the crumpled thief on the floor.

Snake cocked his gun and a sinister smile cross over his face as he leveled it at the thief, "I hope you said goodbye." He sneered viciously as he pulled the trigger.


	6. Save my life

Kid sucked in breath as pain shot up his leg and he gritted his teeth to keep from screaming. Blood seeped through his fingers as he gripped the wound in a failing attempt to keep the life sustaining liquid inside his body. Snake smiled viciously as Kaito's eyes slid over his shoulder to see Ling with a machine gun pointing at the Nakamori, Megure, and five other officers. Sirens sounded in the background as other officers rushed to the scene to offer their assistance before it was too late. Kaito knew that they wouldn't get there in time as the gun cocked and Snake leveled it at his head.

Nakamori was shouting, his eyes darting back and forth between the gun pointed at him, the gun pointed at Kid, and Kid himself. He had never been more confused in his life, but no matter what was happening he knew that Kid was not dying on his watch.

Snake ignored the inspectors shouts, all his attention focused on the bleeding phantom thief in front of him. A deranged look of triumph came over his face, "I hope you said goodbye." He snarled as he pulled the trigger. Kaito closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact and subsequent pain of the bullet ripping through his flesh. It never came. Instead, he felt a rush of air from above and the sudden feeling of closeness and warm breath on his face. Then the shot sounded.

"Kudo-kun!"

Kaito's eyes shot open at Megure's shout. Sapphire eyes, half closed in pain, met his own not less than an inch away from his face. For a moment Kaito was speechless; Shinichi let out a breath of a laugh.

"You know," he smirked, "in a rescue attempt it is usually a good idea not to get shot yourself."

Kaito swallowed and let his eyes graze over the detective's torso. Shinichi snorted as he watched the thief do a damage assessment and the slightly confused look in his eyes when he saw none.

Before the thief could say anything another laugh sounded, this one cold and cruel and accented by slow footsteps coming closer and closer. "Well, well, well isn't this interesting." The smile vanished from Shinichi's face as he tensed and moved his body to further cover Kid's.

Kid could feel Shinichi's warmth draw closer to him and a slight blush spread over his cheeks. In all the years he had known the detective he had come to care for him more as a friend then a rival and, truth be told, in recent month maybe a little more than a friend. That being said he had never once acted on his affections toward the other except in teasing suggestions, but he always made sure not to push it too far so as to frighten the detective off. To suddenly have the object of his affection this close was almost more than his brain could handle at the moment and would probably have pushed him over the edge had it not been for the dire situation they were currently in.

He was abruptly yanked from his thoughts as the footsteps stopped only a few feet away from the pair a half crazed look in the owner's eyes. Snake laughed again and raised the gun, this time to Shinichi's head.

"Looks like I get my wish after all."

A crack of gunfire sounded from his angle Kaito could see Ling fall as two officers finally managed to put three bullets each into his body. As he fell, the guns he had been holding (which he switched to when machine gun out when he had run out of bullets) clattered away from him. Kaito watched as it slid across the floor and stopped just past his fingertips. Three pairs of eyes widened for a moment in disbelief. Then everything exploded.

Officers rushed in and raised their guns at Snake as they shouted for him to drop his weapon, Shinichi braced himself, and Snake ejected his now empty magazine and pulled a new one out of his pocket.

Realizing what he had to do, Kaito lurched forward and wrapped his left arm around Shinichi's back and pulled the detective flush with his body. He then jerked their bodies to the side just as the magazine clicked into Snake's gun and closed his fingers around the hard metal. Bringing the gun around with practiced experience he leveled it, cocked it, and fired.

Gas and hot air exploded out of the barrel with the force of a small bomb. Shinichi recoiled at the blast in his ear and his body followed Kid's as it was blown backward into the wall. His eyes however followed the bullet as it left the gun to fly the three feet through the air and bury itself between Snake's eyes. The former member of the black organization stared blankly for a minute. Then the gun slipped from between his fingers and fell with a clatter on the ground followed soon after by Snake himself.

It took a while for everyone to realize what exactly had happened and when they did a strange stunned filled silence filled to space.

Kaito still held the gun out in front of him as he held protectively onto his rival. He twitched reflexively as Nakamori made to move closer. The latter quickly stopped and slowly raised his hands in surrender.

"Kid, it's okay," he voice betrayed his none shocked appearance, "it's me. It's only me. Kudo-kun is safe, you can put the gun down now."

Kaito was breathing too heavily to clearly hear the inspector and the blood rushed painfully in his ears as his heart thundered away with the adrenaline. He continued to point the gun at the empty space in front of him as though he thought Snake would get up any minute and start shooting at them again. A small movement in his side made him wrap his arm tighter around the already firmly held detective causing him to gasp a little as something hard and square pressed into his back. The sudden obstacle pulled Kaito's attention back to Shinichi.

Pain shot through Shinichi's back as the metal panel pushed on the bruise the bullet had given him. He looked up through slightly pained eyes just in time to see Kaito throw the gun away from him before given the less injured detective his full attention. Gentle finger poked and prodded at anything and everything they could touch. When they got to his face they caressed the blackened eye and followed the cut along his cheek. Shinichi waited patiently while the thief examined him, all the while ignoring the noise in the background as officers checked both bodies and slowly made their way over to them.

After confirming that his rival only had a few cuts and bruises Kaito sighed in relief, leaned back, and promptly slid down the side of the wall passed out cold.


	7. Finding solece

"Are you sure you should be out so soon?"

Kaito opened his eyes and gazed out at the salted velvet sky, the wind gently whipping his cape around him as a slow smile ghosted over his lips. "Why, are you worried about me Tantei-kun?"

Shinichi snorted and stepped up beside him, "Well I just don't want you getting yourself caught before I do now do I?" for a second he was quiet and contented himself to stare out at the lights of Tokyo, then he swallowed, "How are you doing by the way?"

Kaito turned to face the detective who was trying to cover up his slight blush by scratching his cheek. For an instant his gloved hand went to his leg and pressed on the scar through his cloths. He quickly hid the movement, but from the way the detective stopped to look at him, he was sure he had seen it. His smile faded a little at the look on the other's face and he sighed, "It still hurts sometimes, but it was worth it to make sure you were safe."

The blush on the detective's face deepened as his eyes suddenly found the gravel on the roof very interesting. "I appreciate that, but is it really a good idea to be out then if you are still healing?"

"Well," the thief turned to fully face his rival, "the doctor said I needed to give it exercise if I wanted it to get my strength back right?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "I don't think jumping off of building and running from the police is what she meant." He chose to ignore the slight giggle, but he turned his eyes a little when a red rose suddenly appeared in his field of vision. Gently taking the rose, Shinichi brought it to his face and smelled it as the thief used his now free hand to take the detective's. Bowing slightly Kaito placed his lips on the soft skin of the slightly pale hand.

"Thank you." His voice was drowned out a little by a sudden commotion coming from the direction of the stairs. "I may not have been able to protect you, but you certainly protected me and for that I am eternally grateful." Straightening up again he smiled, "Tell the little she-devil of a doctor of mine that I thank her as well." With that, the door to the roof burst open, Kaitou turned his back on the ledge, saluted the men, and then fell backward into the night.

Nakamori rushed to the ledge where the thief had vanished and started shouted angrily at the retreating hang glider. Whether his men noticed the other detective slipping through the door and down the stairs into the hotel or they just didn't want their boss to suffer an aneurism with more yelling, Shinichi couldn't tell, whatever the case he was glad he made it into the lobby without incident.

Slipping the rose up his sleeve he rejoined Ran and the others.

As he approached, a certain not child caught his attention and raised her eyebrow. He pretended not to notice her as he walked by, but a tiny knowing glint in her eyes made him shudder slightly and unconsciously twitched his fingers closer to the red, velvet petals.

Kaito quickly covered the pain in his leg as he slipped into his bedroom window. Silently he began undressing stopping only once, as per his ritual, to look at the angry, red scar. Tantei-kun had been right about the overexertion, if the swelling was any indication, he _was_ pushing himself too hard.

Carefully slipping on some flannel bottoms Kaito maneuvered himself into bed. For a long time he laid there and thought of nothing but the pain in his leg and the certain brown haired, blue eyed detective who had pulled off the greatest heist in the world. He wondered for a moment if Shinichi understood the meaning and significance of flowers and their color. He sighed and forced himself to stop that train of thought by letting his eyes scan the room in an attempt to relax his mind enough to let him sleep. As his eyes landed on the floor he noticed something sticking out of the pocket of his pants.

He blinked. Had he put that there? Reaching slowly, so as not to disturb his leg, he stretched out from the bed, grabbed the leg of his pants, and pulled them toward him. The closer he brought the garment the surer he got that the piece of paper hadn't been there before, and slipping it out and open in cemented that theory. It was a single piece of paper, folded twice and taped together with a single piece of tape. Kaito couldn't keep the chuckle from escaping his throat.

"Looks like I'm becoming a bad influence."

Carefully slitting the tape and opening the letter the jovial smile fell from his face only to be replaced with a smaller, sadder smile. Even though he had gotten into bed he had very little hope of actually getting to sleep. His mind kept wondering back to that day almost a month ago when he had too… He smacked his forehead to rid his mind of the thoughts before turning his attention back to letter. He read the words again and again as though they were a light staving off the darkness that threatened the corners on his mind.

A sudden idea made its way into his mind.

Forcing his already aching body out of his bed he pulled on a shirt. His leg throbbed painfully as he began to hobble downstairs and toward the front door. It took a lot more effort than normal to get his shoes on but when he did he felt a small sense of pride. Taking the keys out of the bowl on the shoe rack and slipping them into pocket before walking out the door and locking it behind him.

It was nearly 4AM when the bell sounded on Shinichi's door. Closing the book he was reading with a knowing sigh he got up and made sure to fluff the pillows he had set up before making his way to the front hall. Opening the door he had just enough time to brace himself as the boy's leg gave out and he fell into the detective's arms.

"You know I meant for you to give me a phone call or something, not to push yourself until your leg gave out." Kaito just clung to him to busy gasping to be able to talk. Shinichi sighed and concentrated on half dragging, half carrying the thief to the couch. Settling him onto the pillows he then quickly ran into the kitchen to get a bag of ice. Returning to the invalid now occupying his couch, Shinichi carefully situated the ice around said invalid's now completely swollen leg before sitting back on his coffee table.

He watched as Kaito settled himself with a contented moan. Haggard blue eyes then turned to look at him and a soft smile graced his lips, "I know what you meant and you know what you meant, and yet you have all this set up for me anyway." He gave a soft chuckle. "You know me better than I thought Shinichi." He added solemnly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kaito shook his head and settled further into the covers.

"If it's okay with you, I just want to rest a while."

Shinichi nodded, "I'll be here if you need me." He waited until the wounded boy's eyes closed and then he waited a few more to make sure he was asleep. Rising slowly from the table he covered Kaito with the blanket he had draped over the arm of the couch. He then slipped into the couch bed he had set up across from Kaito's, but he knew he wouldn't sleep.

Kaito was still wounded in more ways than one, if the bags under the boy's eyes were any indication. So Shinichi would be there when he would inevitable woke up from a nightmare or from the pain and he would comfort the thief that had given up a piece of himself to protect him.

Shinichi let his eyes flutter close. It was no kiss, but it was the least Shinichi could do to show his thanks.

And maybe, just maybe one day they would finally be free from the pain and scars left by the organization.


End file.
